


TV SCREEN

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bratting, Edgeplay, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “G .. G - George?” Dream pants, sounding dazed and far off. The TV is chattering uselessness in the background whilst the stunned silence passes over Dream.“No cumming just yet, Love. You’ve gotta fuck me, first.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 190





	TV SCREEN

**Author's Note:**

> Just some softies foolin’ around :)

“This is how rumours get started, Clay,” George seethes, whispered words sharp off his tongue. Dream just hums - he nurses The Brunette’s neck, licking at the swollen spot next to his adams-apple.

“I don’t care. I want everyone to know you’re mine ..” Dream practically growls out these words - which twist uneasily in George’s mind as a threat. That shock of fear sends shivers running up his spine - along with Dream’s hot breaths against the skin of his nape.

“God, you’re so possessive .. it’s starting to freak me out,” George breathes, exasperated - head lulled back onto the couch to allow Dream further access, despite knowing this was a terrible, horrible idea. If George went to Florida then was seen with a hickey - an outrageous, atrocious love-bite - he’d practically be giving into his fanbase’s conspiracies. Still, he couldn’t resist Dream’s advances.

“I know you love it,” Dream coos, though his tone remains rough like gravel. Dream presses his moist lips to George’s own plush ones - exchanging saliva with his lover like an addict. After being separated for so long, nothing could tear the pair apart. George had spent each second up to this moment craving Dream’s touch, tossing and turning in his sleep - and now he’ll finally be able to receive the treatment he’s been longing for.

“I - I really do, Clay. I love you,” George pants between a kiss, fingers intertwined deep within the curls of Dream’s hair.

“And I love you, Georgie - so goddamn much.” Dream is running his hands in smooth, teasing circles over George’s sides. He’s beneath George’s sweater, caressing with his gentle warmth and in turn driving the male fucking insane.

George whimpers when Dream’s hand brushes his nipple, bucking his hips forward onto Dream’s thigh. It’s caught between his two legs, pushing the most agonizing bit of weight against George’s throbbing erection.

“Nn, someone’s desperate, huh?” Dream pesters, continuing to toy with George’s hardened nipple. Dream liked to imagine it flush and pink beneath his sweater - he wanted to really, really see it. He wanted to memorize whatever subliminal details he could about George’s screaming skin, burn each mole or scratch into his brain.

“W - What do you expect?” George snaps.

“Arms up, please,” Dream commands, chasing his desire to ogle George’s bare chest. George huffs, complying albeit his irritation - and thus the sweater is removed and George is on display for his conniving boyfriend.

“I missed this skin, George. I missed you,” Dream says wistfully, tracing George’s shuddering ribs with a careful fingertip. George just stares at Dream, flushed, enamoured with the love lighting up his face. It made his chest swell.

“You too, Clay - strip a little.” George just pushes past the sappiness.

Dream smirks, removing his t-shirt - then goes one step further, standing back from George and unhooking his belt. George watches the matrix of Dream’s belt undoing, his swift fingers - butterflies buzz and broil in his chest in anticipation. After a moment of disrobing, Dream is stood naked before George - hardened cock at eye-level with the panting male. The TV is flickering behind him - it’s dark otherwise.

George is speechless - all he wants to do is wrap his lips around Dream’s perfect dick and lavish it until he’s cumming deep down his throat. So, George takes hold of Dream’s hips, hollows his cheeks and begins devouring the sheer sex waiting before him.

“Fuck, George ..” Dream mutters, threading his fingers through George’s smooth brown locks. George grins around Dream’s girth, still managing to tuck his teeth back to ensure this is all pleasure for Dream - no pain allowed. 

George makes quick work of Dream - lapping at all the right places, sucking at the leaking tip of his cock then plunging straight down to his hilt. George repeated this motion until his lover was shuddering, clenching tight into George’s hair and forcing himself further down The Britt’s throat. George could tell he was veering off of the edge, so, so close to his orgasm - and with a sickening smirk, stops all contact with Dream’s veiny cock completely.

“G .. G - George?” Dream pants, sounding dazed and far off. The TV is chattering uselessness in the background whilst the stunned silence passes over Dream.

“No cumming just yet, Love. You’ve gotta fuck me, first.”

Dream just blinks. 

George pulls his sweats past his knees, leaving them bunched together around his ankles. He holds eye contact with Dream while he slides two, long fingers into his mouth - coating them in thick saliva. Dream’s mouth is gaping and sweat is rolling down his forehead, nearly getting caught in his lashes.

George pops his digits free, lowers that hand between his legs and begins massaging into himself. He lets out a little sigh, reeling in the sensation of Dream hungrily watching him and the sudden fullness.

“Oh, Baby .. you’re so gorgeous,” Dream commends, seeming to finally have touched down to earth again. George chokes over a giggle, biting his lip, lids fluttering shut. 

“Look at you working yourself, George .. stretching out so I can slip into you, nice and smooth.” George moans outright at his words, adding a second finger and begging to pump them both in and out. With each grazing of his prostate, his cock twitched.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, now,” Dream says, taking hold of George’s wrist and tugging a bit. George removes his appendages with a squelching sound, deflating a bit into the couch. His breathing is detrimentally heavy, entire being alive with lust.

“Lay on your back, Babe.”

George does as told, kicking off his sweats once he’s where Dream wants him. Dream licks his lips, stroking up George’s thigh which is illuminated by the TV’s light - along with those blushing cheeks of his. George reaches up, cupping Dream’s cheek and caressing his jaw.

“I want you, Clay,” George whispers, hardly audible over the TV. Dream returns those blissful words - leans down and attaches their lips together. Then, with one knee propped up onto the couch - Dream aligns himself with George’s rim and thrusts into the smaller man. George gasps, clamping down around Dream. 

“You’re so tight ..” Dream grunts, breaking their kiss. George wraps his arms around Dream’s back, tugging him closer. He can’t muster words right now - he just needed Dream close to him. Dream smooches patterns across his collar bones, smooches at his nipples - hands secured on George’s hips.

“G - Go on, then. Start moving,” George commands.

Dream slams his weight into George, who arches his back and releases an exasperated moan. His grip on Dream tightens.

“Oh, Clay!” George croaked, nails pressing into the male’s skin. Dream continues ramming into his boyfriend, knowing he likes it rough. It felt like his cock was melting - like he could come at any moment with this burning heat clinging to him.

“Nn, I know, Sweetie. I know .. ugh,” Dream groans, then thrusts again - dragging right up against George’s prostate.

“A - Ah! Harder, Clay .. right there,” George whines, fucking down onto Dream’s cock as it drilled him relentlessly. Dream grits his teeth, feeling the knot of climax tightening in the pit of his stomach with each subliminal movement. He wraps a hand around George’s dick, pumping it along with their rhythm to ensure George was just as close as he was. 

“I’m almost there, Clay. I’m almost there .. I love you.” George is biting down onto his knuckle, eyebrows knotted, chest heaving. Dream loved seeing him like this more than anything - completely submitted to him, spewing nonsense and whining like a kitten.

“I love you too, George .. let’s come together, okay? O .. Okay?”

“Okay,” George croaks.

With one final push, Dream is guzzling semen all through George’s insides, just as The Brunette is shooting ropes of cum up his abdomen and Dream’s chest. The two don’t move for a moment - both enthralled by the aftershocks of orgasm, tense and shuddering. When one of them does move, it’s Dream, collapsing onto the couch. 

“That was so good, George,” Dream breathes out, raking a hand through his hair, slicking it back over his forehead with sweat. George hums, cuddling up to Dream weakly.

“Agreed .. you’re amazing, Clay,” George mutters, a sudden wave of exhaustion rushing through him. He shuts his eyes, relaxing into Dream’s shoulder. Dream rubs circles into his lower back, kissing his head.

“Get some rest, My Love.”

But it was too late. The fog of sleep had already overtaken George.


End file.
